For reasons of efficiency, most telecommunication networks are not fully connected (i.e. there is not a separate line from each transmitter to each receiver). Instead, transmission lines are shared between a plurality of transmitter-receiver paths. Transmission lines include copper pairs, co-axial cables and optical fibers—the latter becoming predominant in modern fixed networks.